


Only One chance

by Zillidan



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alley Sex, Bar, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Seduction, Silvermoon City, female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: Its been weeks of planning, but Ally thinks its time to make her move. The "Voice of the Sun" is performing tonight and its time to see if she can get a closer look.





	Only One chance

The late evening sun began to sip over the buildings of Silvermoon, the shadows cast a sign to all that another week in the Blood Elven capital had come to an end and the festivities of the night had begun. Taverns began to fill with people, parks and outdoor space crawling with women in nice dresses and men dressed in their finest, all enjoying the pleasantries that the nicest city of the Horde had to offer. Though Murder Row had earned its name through the dangerous magic and thieves that inhabited this eternally dark section of Silvermoon, unsavory types had developed a taboo nightlife in the area and under a thriving ecosystem of its own, flourished to those who preferred to stay out of public eye or enjoyed a wilder and more dangerous life. Though the area was a straight shot of an alley, many offshoots and back alleys became the veins of this part of the city, where the real deals went down, and where guards were usually found removing bodies from those same deals that didn’t end amicably. However, if one knew their way, these same alleys led to one of the more infamous establishments of the area. The building, meaning “thirsty lady” in the native Thalassian tongue, tended to be a go-to dive for people in the area. Serving both as a place for someone to sate their thirst and appetite, it was also the safest and most secure way for anyone with the right coin to ensure that their nights stay in the bar wouldn’t be alone. The bar had its own thriving ecosystem of regulars, backroom dealings, and world-class entertainment that had tourists and locals coming to each and every end of the weeknight.

It was a night like this Ally had found herself inside of this bar, sipping away at a prime vintage. She had gotten here nice and early, fully aware of how the room would fill up quickly near the top of the hour on a night like this. The Blood Knight had shed her familiar red and black armour and tabard for the same coloured top and slacks. She was out tonight on the town, so her tight top perhaps showing her decently sized bust a bit too well and her tight bottoms doing the same may have made her a target for the sleazy area of town, but the Blood Knight logo emblazoned on the hair clip that kept her blonde locks in place and the size of her bicep was enough to keep men and women alike at their distance. She sighed, looking down to her pocket watch and noting the time before sipping more of her wine. Like her clothing, Ally was a red girl herself, a Silvermoon Cabernet was keeping her hands busy as the bar began to fill up with more and more patrons. Most of the regulars were in their normal wear, armour, weapons, while the tourists or fun-seekers made themselves easy prey for pickpockets in their garish attire. She took a scan of the room, biding her time like everyone else for the reason why everyone showed up tonight.

It wasn’t long before the curtains shifted on one side of the room at the back of the small stage. Ally, having gotten there early, had a nice elevated view of the sunken area around the stage, able to see the Elven man on stage in his expensive attire. “Ladies and Gentleman, I thank you for coming out tonight for a very special performance. Now, I know why you are all here, and it’s not for the liquor. No, you have come for the famous performance that only Silvermoon can offer in entertainment. Now, enough from me. It is my proudest honour to introduce to you ‘Voice of the Sun..’” 

Applause, cheers, and whistles filled the room as all the candles in the room were quickly snuffed out, leaving everyone in pitch blackness except for a magical runic emanating around the set of sigils around the stage. One by one they illuminated before the stage glowed a vibrant blue. In a sudden puff of smoke, a figure appeared on stage. Under the glow she was dressed in a sultry dress, plenty of skin exposed as streaks of various colours adorned her body. They shifted and glowed with her movement as a completely silent room watched this woman move. Following a slow-moving dance deliberately moving to captivate the audience, she began to sing. By the light, her voice shook everyone to their core. Singing a traditional Thalassian tune, her angelic voice made even the toughest warrior weep as the dancing continued. Her slowing eyes scanned the room as if her gaze met every single person and acknowledged everyone as the one. As she did so, her dress was more and more removed, exposing more painted skin, tantalizing those in the front row as she leaned in and gave them views hampered by darkness and the glow of her body. Her performance lasted a half an hour, two more songs following the same pattern and transporting everyone present into another realm before suddenly the candles returned and the woman was gone. It had been like nothing happened, but the entire room erupted in cheers. Everyone looked around, astonished at what had happened, and the barker came back on stage to introduce the coming acts while everyone recovered.

Ally though, Ally had other plans. Grabbing her glass she downed whatever wine was left and tossed a couple of gold coins on the counter. Blood Knights were typically frowned upon for their presence here, but she had been here for months. Ever since she randomly stumbled in and had seen her first performance, Ally was under her spell. Like everyone before her, she knew only money or fame was getting her into the same bedroom as her and she had neither of those. What she did have was a drive, persistence, and a voracious appetite for the perfect woman. She peered down into the door the led to the back area, crowded with men and women alike who had all ran to the space in a vain attempt at being allowed access into the back by her own personnel. What she did know and had studied were the area and her habits. After a performance, the woman would often retreat into the alley behind the bar for a few minutes, getting some fresh air, before returning inside. She also knew that there were two ways into this particular alley, though the area where the backdoor came out was a blind spot. All she needed was a way into there and she would be one on one. She also knew exactly how she was going to do so.

Ally left the bar and found herself out in the cool night air, the line to even get into the bar to see her extending a block in one direction. She turned and went the other way, round a couple of buildings until she found her way to one of the entrances. As she anticipated, the same guard was there leaning next to the alley, smoking away. She walked right up to him, carefully squeezing her arms to her chest and putting on her best smile.

“Hey there! Do you think I could bum a cigarette off of you?”

The man stared her up and down before breaking into a smirk and reaching into his pocket.

“Sure, for a girl like you? I’d do anything.”

The slight slur in his speech confirmed her suspicion that this was the one that often took a break to sate his thirst too much. Ally held it out and let him light it, puffing away before leaning against the building next to him.

“She has one hell of a voice huh? That girl in the bar?”

The guard looked down at her, Ally sinking lower on the building so that the man would have the perfect look down into her chest.

“I'll say, she gets everyone in there on their feet and staring her down. She really is something.” She knew he was staring at her breasts, but that was the plan, and he had to stare off into the distance to try and hide the obvious.

“Staring her down huh? She is a looker, isn’t she? What’s your favourite thing about her?”

“Well… For one thing that dresses she wears and the magical ink on her body, the way she performs almost with no clothes on its magical in itself…” Now the man was undressing Ally with his eyes, seemingly looking awkward while doing so. Throwing on the charm, Ally made her move and leaned into him, grabbing his arm and rubbing it sensually.

“Yeah, I get that, seeing someone you are totally into and you just get that feeling? Like an instant spark between you?” She glanced down and could see the raging bulge in his pants, his drunken state making this all too easy. “Say, I have a room a couple of blocks down.” She reached into her pocket and dangled a key in front of him. “I can tell that there are some things you need to work out and well, I can say you impress me already.”

She had to hold from gagging from his alcohol breath as she reached out and put his bulge, the man pulling away slightly.

“Well… I can’t girl… I'm supposed to be on guard here.”

She shook her head as she climbed up and kissed his cheek, whispering into his ear. “Room 204 on the second floor. If you let yourself in, ill go and buy something sexy for myself and ill let you do anything to me.” He shivered. “Even in the ass?” She had to hold herself from bursting out laughing and nodded. “Id let you fuck my ass until you couldn’t walk anymore.”

The guard snatched the key and looked her over, groping at her bust before nodding. “Alright girlie, ill see you in…..?” She shrugged and blew a kiss. “Shop might be busy, but no more than an hour…” The man cocked his head, thinking hard through the liquor, before shrugging. “Alright, well, see you in a bit then. He shuffled away awkwardly and rounded the corner towards the inn.

The second he passed around the corner she ran her hands over her face and sighed. That was a lot harder to do than she anticipated, but renting a room for the night would make it seem at least more legit and keep him occupied longer. The best case scenario is he falls asleep. Still, she had an hour and needed to move. Thankfully, once she reached the door, nobody was there yet. She would wait for her opportunity.

The stage door opened and the singer stepped out into the alley. Leaning on a nearby ledge she breathed in heavily the fresh air of the semi-cool outdoor area, muttering something to herself as she paced around. All these fans everywhere, it was stressful. Still, a woman of her wealth, status, and power, she was able to at least buy her way to quiet moments like this. Suddenly, she noticed creeping movement in her peripheral and turned and jumped back. “Wait for a second….how did you, how did i- Guards, GUARDS!” Ally jumped forward and covered her mouth.

“Please, don’t scream, hear me out please….”  
The singer calmed down slightly and Ally took her hand away. Instead of scared, she just looked annoyed now.

“Speak your piece now….before I call my guards and...wait.” She walked in and leaned around, looking her over and noting the piece in her hair. “You, the Blood Knight who showed up in the armour every week..”

Ally’s heart leaped at the specific mention of her. “You changed your attire for tonight...why?” Ally felt her mouth go dry, words escaping her as she felt like she was fighting for her life here. “I...I needed it, for my plan, to meet you.” She stared her over, like she as reading her mind. “You used it to seduce one of my guards, didn't you? That's how you got in.” After nodding, the singer pinched the bridge of her nose and rubbed. “I know which one too, I was looking for a reason to let him go, so thank you for that at least. You however…. what to do with you.”

Ally waited as the now calm woman, who still glowed in the dark alley, looked her over. “I notice the patrons of this place, who comes, who goes, who is interesting, who is boring. The presence of a Blood Knight always catches my eye and a cute one at that. Even tonight, the sudden change in attire had me very curious about who you are.” She paused, looking her over again and grinning. “My remaining guard won’t come down here, he knows I like my privacy. That just leaves you and me. Clearly, an interesting woman such as yourself using all the wit you have just to get a chance to speak to me is worth its own weight, but I require something more. Prove to me how capable you are and we will see how long my voice for help stays focused on other things.”

The woman took a step forward, reaching out and running a hand down Ally’s arm, cocking her head and leaning in slightly. This was it, the universal cue. Without hesitation, the Blood Knight dove in and locked lips. Immediately, all pent up lust she had accumulated over the last months had poured out at once. Her lips ravenously attacked the precious ones of the musician. Her tongue darted through immediately, finding the woman’s and establishing the dominance Ally liked. She had one shit and she was going to give her every ounce she could. The Knight leaned in, bending her slightly over the rail as she moaned into the kiss. Her had moved the sultry dress aside and pawed at her glowing bust, finding her needy groin grinding against her leg as the woman giggle. 

Breaking off the kiss she smiled to Alley and winked. “This..this is a good start. Don’t drop that pace now.” Reaching for the hem of Ally’s top, the tight shirt was peeled from her slim but sculpted form as the woman took it in. Underneath, a black and red lace bra held her ample chest in place as Ally began to remove that as well. “You soldier types never disappoint in your form either.. Such divinely crafted forms,” Ally smirked as she leaned in and kissed at her neck, nibbling her ear. “The lungs from a voice like yours make your form even something better to look over…” Slowly, Ally kissed down her neck, keeping her bent over on the railing as her lips moved over her nape and then to the newly exposed colourful breasts. Taking her ample sized breast that was a perfect handful into her mouth, Ally couldn't help but moan as she felt her legs quiver and her lower lips drool into her panties. Her lover tossed her head back, her golden locks flinging under the pale light as she pressed her chest into the Knight’s mouth. Ally wasted no time rolling the taut nipple in her teeth, playfully showing her lover her aggressive wants and needs before popping over to the other one, still pinching the sore nub and rolling it with her digits. The singer looked down and smiled, running a hand through Ally’s tied up hair and gripped a tuft as she held her there. “Ah, at least you came prepared…”

Finishing on her bust, Ally wouldn’t linger for long as her slow kissing traced the painted lines on her body until she reached her legs. Ally sniffed at the air, the fragrance of lust a sweet aroma to her soul as she knew her lover was as turned on as she. Slowly she peeled back the soaked underwear, the prized flower of this woman sticking to her undergarments as Ally worked it down her legs. The Blood Knight could smell the overwhelming heat and nectar oozing out of her perfect slit, her mouth watering at the sight. She patted at the railing as she got to her knees, the woman hopping up and spreading her legs as went in closer. Pushing her legs apart, she wasted little time in planting her first kisses on her sex. The performer lurched forward, a moan escaping her lips as she held fast to Ally’s hair, never letting her head mover too far from her wanting sex. Her glowing gold eyes liked up as she smirked, extending a tongue and rolling it around several times, watching her lover squirm and growl. “Fuck… if you don't eat me right now I swear…”

Ally smiled up, pushing hard on her thighs and running her palms along the glowing paint as she smiled. “Or else what? You are going to call your bodyguards?”

The singer frowned but curled her lips into a smirk as she held the Blood Knight close. “Shut up, don't make me like you….” Ally leaned in and planted a long kiss on her moist flower, eliciting a gasp from her lover as she slowly extended her tongue and burrowed through her folds. Her tongue carefully lapped up the first round of juices before rapidly picking up their pace. Ally, while teasing, couldn't hold back now as her senses were overwhelmed by the woman. The pick muscles burrowed its way in, sloppily lapping up at her sweet nectar as she brought her fingers to the forefront. Two digits went in immediately, the famous stories of this woman in bed telling Ally to make a good first impression as she curled her fingers looking for what really made her toes curl. A loud yelp came from the woman as Ally pressed into the right spots, intent on working her there as more and more juices leaked out of her cunt and splattered over her mouth and face. Soon Ally could only smell and taste her as she felt her fingers play the singer like a puppet, her every move making her body react to her touch. The thrust and desperation of the woman began to come to a head as she looked down and bit her lip.

“Don’t….don’t stop now. I need this…” For those kinds of words to come from someone of her stature turned Ally unbelievably on and she worked her even harder. A few short moments later came the torrent of love. Ally basked in the radiance if her nectar, feeling it wash over her face, lapping up all of it as it soaked her face, breasts, and made a puddle on her knees and in front of her. Amazingly, her guard never came as a cry like that would have woke up everyone in the neighbourhood. Panting, the singer climbed off the railing as Ally stood up, cum still oozing from her slit. She leaned in and passionately made out once again with the Blood Knight before pulling back and smirking.

“Damn, you really do know your stuff there miss….” Ally smirked, extending her cum covered hand and clasping the singers, bringing to her sticky lips and kissing it. “Ally, Ally Sunfeather.” She cocked her head and smirked, offering a small curtsey. “Well, Miss Sunfeather, you did enough to make me not want to call my people to you. However, I must take my leave now before-” Ally pulled her in closer, shaking her head. “No, you said you wanted me to prove myself to you, and that’s what I'm going to do.”

The woman looked at her confused before the knight winked. Reaching down, she pulled down her own tight pants and underwear in one fell swoop, her own slit leaving a long trail of ooze between her soaked panties and body. She moved in, pressing her down against the steps and lowering herself down onto the singer's face. Muffled screams came for a few moments along with slapping of her thighs before there was a moment of silence. Ally wondered if she had just doomed herself, before a jolt of lightning shot through her form. The woman wrapped her arms around her thighs and began to devour her as she had never eaten in her entire life. Ally reached out and grasped the railing, steadying herself as she looked down at the closed eyes of her lover, absolutely ravaging her cunt in ways she had never felt before. Ally cried out as she rocked back and forth, pressing herself down onto the woman before she herself began to feel the sensations build up inside of her. Moments later she added to the pile, spraying her own juices all over the woman and exhaustedly standing with wobbling legs.  
Slowly, she rose to her feet and dusted herself off, staring at Ally. “That...that could have ended badly for you. Luckily, I was in the mood. Say, I think I'm one guard short after tonight..” She winked to the Blood Knight who looked around and pretended to think. “Mmm, well, my schedule may have just opened. Always wanted to work for a famous person.” She smiled, laughing as she leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. The pair gathered their things and headed inside the bar to discuss business, leaving the guard in her room, wondering when that hot girl was going to show back up.


End file.
